


Prompt! Mint

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Freeform, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find something unusual - but satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "how about one where Derek comes home to Stiles getting fucked by there dog. Then Derek face fucks stiles while the dog knots him? Would love daddy kink and w/e else you feel like throwing in go ahead"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

_‘I think Minty likes my new bodywash lol’_

Derek leaned on the cart where he stood in the dairy section of the supermarket and stared with his usual expression of annoyed indulgence at the screen of his phone.

 _‘What did you do this time’_ he texted back, moving slightly out of the way so the throng of people could pass.

_‘Nothing! He’s rubbing his face all over my crotch’_

Derek snorted, quickly covering it up with a fake, little cough.

_‘Maybe he’s just hungry. Feed him.’_

He waited for nearly five minutes, but no answer came. Frowning once more, he continued shopping.

.oOo.

Derek’s ears immediately picked up on the strange noises coming from the living room, as he opened the door. However, he could not quite place them, so he put the keys down slowly in the bowl designated for them and placed the groceries on the kitchen table, before he gave in to curiosity and sauntered to the living room.

Standing in the doorframe and taking in the scene in front of him, Derek couldn’t stop the slow, filthy grin settling on his face. Stiles wasn’t even fully naked; just his pants had been shoved down haphazardly to give access to his ass. The young man was shuddering beneath the fast jack-rabbit thrusts, fingers digging in the carpet and forehead pressed to the floor in an effort to muffle his high pitched gasping somehow.

“Well, well, well,” he said slowly, delighting in how Stiles yelped and tried to jerk around – only for Mint, their Husky, to clamp his legs harder around his owner’s waist and drive more viciously into the pink, tight hole.

“It’s not,” Stiles began, breathlessly and the red of shame high on his cheeks.

“...what it looks like?” Derek finished, slowly stepping closer, and leaning a little down to get a look at where the fleshy, red dog cock was driving into his boyfriend. “Because, let me tell you, from my perspective it looks like you’re getting fucked good and proper by our dog.”

Stiles whined, head falling down again and a sob ripping out of his throat.

“I just... I...” Mint stopped his fast, brutal thrusts for a moment, hind legs tiptoeing in an effort to get closer to his willing owner. The action must have had his cock grinding in the tender hole, since Stiles whined, sounding a little distressed.

“You should spread your knees more,” Derek murmured, utterly fascinated by the tableau of his mate getting reamed by their Husky. “You’re too high for him.”

And to his utter delight, Stiles actually spread his knees as far as possible with his pants slung around his thighs – pressing his ass down and his back up in an enticing slope that had Mint start up his frantic pounding again, long pink doggy tongue lolling out of the grinning muzzle.

“Oh Minty, oh, oh, oh,” Stiles gasped breathlessly. He sounded _wrecked_.

“How’s it feel?” Derek asked, voice rough and eager as he gingerly eased his thickening cock out of his pants and shuffled closer to them. He grabbed a hold of Mint’s wildly wagging tail and held it to the side, watching the large balls sway between the Husky’s legs as he pounded his bitch into submission.

Mint didn’t even hesitate for a second in his fucking.

“He’s so wet,” Stiles whimpered, making Derek grunt as a jolt of pleasure had him tug almost painfully on his cock.

“Yeah? He’s got a juicy doggy cock? Is he filling you up good and proper with it, baby?”

“Oh God,” Stiles whined, high-pitched and frantic, tilting his hips further down in an effort to get Mint farther inside. “I- I think, I ... I can feel him squirting inside...”

Derek hummed. He would’ve believed it as well, seeing how a filthy, wet squelching noise had started up just a minute ago – clear fluid dribbling down the insides of his mate’s thighs.

He shuffled further around on his knees, until he was sitting by the head of the only human in the room, suddenly finding himself eye to eye with Mint.

The bright, blue eyes – the actual reason, why Stiles had wanted Mint so much; “He’s looking like you, Derek!” – were staring at Derek almost conspiratorially. The Werewolf fancied that Mint was grinning at him just before he perched his muzzle carelessly on the top of Stiles’ head – just placing his whole body on his bitch; making him hold them both up – _work_ for that thick cock reaming him.

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Derek gloated, fingers digging in to Stiles’ hair and dragging his head up – with dog – until he could smear the fat, leaking head of his cock across those gasping, red lips. “And you? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Stiles whined, opening his mouth wide and tonguing the dribbling slit, but not reaching far enough to actually swallow it.

“Cause,” Derek breathed, watching the trembling back of their Husky working himself into a frenzy on top of his mate, “it looks to me like you couldn’t have gotten your pants down fast enough. Just dropped down to all fours, presenting to him like a bitch in heat...”

Stiles sobbed around the head of Derek’s dick, the wolf careful in only feeding him the thick flesh slowly and teasingly. His eyes fell to the side, catching a glimpse of the bottle of lube that had rolled beneath the desk. A surge of unholy arousal washed through him.

“You even got yourself ready for his fat doggy cock?” he rasped, hissing at the soft scrape of teeth against his sensitive skin as Stiles jerked between boyfriend and pet, “Dropped down and hastily slicked your slutty hole, so you could play cum bucket to our dog, baby?”

Stiles’ lips went slack in his abandonment, his body shaking beneath the relentless thrusts of the Husky, his fingers spastically gripping the soft strands of their rug. Derek grinned one-sided, thrusting into the wet, drooling warmth once, just for Stiles’ eyes to suddenly snap open and roll up to frantically look at his wolf.

Derek eased out gently, rubbing a thumb carefully across Stiles’ cheek – totally in odds with the way strangled sounds were escaping the boy as Mint started in on less mindless thrusting and more dirty, vicious grinding.

“He’s trying to knot me,” Stiles rasped, voice shot on all the whorish moaning. Derek hissed, eyes falling close at the mental image, even as a spurt of pre-cum shot out his cock, landing squarely on Stiles’ lips and chin.

“Fuuuuck,” he breathed, hastily easing back in between the parted lips, “let him knot you, baby,” he encouraged, eyes almost glowing with his excitement. “Let him knot you and breed you. You’re his bitch now, baby. You know that, don’t you? You’ll have to drop down for him every time he wants. Just take that juicy, fat doggy cock. Let him breed you full of puppies.”

Stiles’ whole body was jerking by now; a soft scream, muffled by the cock in his mouth, signalling when Mint managed to wedge his cock inside the rippling passage. The dog immediately stopped thrusting – just lying slack on top of the shaking boy; drooling into his hair.

“He’s coming, Der... Oh god... he’s filling me up with his cum.” Stiles’ voice was high and reedy, disbelief about his own debauchery so evident, Derek loved him solely for this more than anything else that had happened this afternoon.

“Are you milking him good? Giving him a good time, Stiles?” Derek hissed, gritting his teeth together as he started snapping his hips with his thrusts into the willing body. “He doesn’t know you can’t carry his pups. So he’ll try again. And again. And again. And you’re going to take it, aren’t you? You’re going to take it like the slutty, fucking _bitch_ you are.”

Stiles didn’t make any sound as he came. His teary, blown eyes rolled up so he could stare almost reverently at his boyfriend, as his cock began twitching and drooling cum onto the floor _untouched_.

Derek’s hands slid up, burying in the thick fur of their Husky and pressing his face between those large, perked ears, as he doubled over with his own orgasm slamming through him.

He somehow was aware of Mint struggling beneath his head until the dog could twist and eagerly lick his face.

Fuck, his small family was _awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out!


End file.
